1. Field of Invention
My invention relates to a knockdown chair which serves as an educational puzzle for pre-school children between the ages of 18 months and 5 years.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art knockdown furniture, such as Basile (U.S. Pat. No. 2,628,668, dated Feb. 17, 1953), Rumble (U.S. Pat. No. 3,300,245, dated Jan. 24, 1967) and Ferman (U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,656, dated Sept. 7, 1971) are not designed for assembly by a child. My invention is designed for assembly by a very young child as a part of his learning process.